Mater and Holley's Wedding
by ButtercupandStretch4Ever
Summary: Mater and Holley are getting married and couldn't be happier. Someone is trying to sabotage the wedding, though, and could be destroying Mater and Holley's relationship in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so happy to be sharing my new story with all of you! I just love Mater and Holley together, they're so cute. I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>The date was December 1. It was a normal day in Radiator Springs, except that company was going to be arriving that night! Holley had just sent a telegram in French, saying that she and Finn were coming to Radiator Springs for a visit, and she apologized for not writing the message in English, but thankfully Lightning had taken French lessons several years ago. Everybody, of course, was overjoyed by the news about their visit, but none of them were as excited as Mater. He couldn't wait to see Holley again. For the whole day, he had been counting down the hours until he would be with his sweet little Holley again. The hours seemed like years as he waited. The minutes seemed like hours. The seconds seemed like minutes. Waiting, waiting, waiting.<p>

"I hate waiting." said Mater.

"Well, wait no more! We're here to save you!" said a British voice behind him.

"Finn! It's you! Yippee!" Mater exclaimed.

"Hello, Mater." said Holley.

"My girlfriend! I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too. "

"I've got the most brilliant plans for us tonight! Just wait until you see what I've got planned!" said Mater.

"Oh, Mater, you always know how to surprise me! You're a genius, darling."

"Oh, but Finn, what will we do to entertain you?" asked Mater.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Perhaps there's another spy hanging around here that I can talk to." imagined Finn.

"Oh, good. I hope you and the other spy have fun."

"I'm sure we will! I can show him all my weapons. And then he can show me his!" said Finn, excitedly.

"Cool!" said Holley. "Tell him I say Hello!"

"Anyway, we better get going! See ya later, Finn!" said Mater, and he took Holley off on their date. Turns out, Mater planned a whole night with Holley. First they went to a movie, practiced their dancing, and then, finally, they had dinner.

"Oh, Mater. I had no idea you were SO romantic! But you are. You gave me a perfect evening."

"It's only perfect cuz you're here with me." said Mater.

She laughed. "Oh, Mater, but I don't think perfection is possible without you." and the two stared at each other for a while. Finally, Mater spoke.

"Like you said, perfection is impossible without us being together."

"I said that? Cool!" said Holley.

"Anyway, if we ever break up, our lives won't be good anymore! Therefore, I want you to marry me."

"Really? You want us to be together, forever?" Holley said, growing extremely happy.

"Uh-Huh" said Mater.

"YESSS! Yes, I will! I shall marry you and love you with all my heart! It is a dream come true." said Holley, crying tears of joy. Mater ran out of the room and got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, we're getting married!" he yelled.

"HOORAY!" was everyone's response.

"I know!" said Holley. " It's so wonderful. But wait, hold on! Where's Finn?"

"I don't know. I think he went out to go admire the flower bushes." said Sarge.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." she said,and she turned to Mater. "Mater, darling, I'm going to go tell Finn about our glamorous news!You stay here and find something to eat."

"Okay!" said Mater.

"Finn? Finn!" Holley called out as she went outside. "Oh, no! Finn! Have you been captured? Where are you?"

"I'm right here! Those bushes look like they are very well taken care of." said Finn.

"Oh, good! But Finn! I have the best news ever!" said Holley.

"What?"

"Mater and I are getting married!"

"Oh, yay! When?" asked Finn.

"We didn't talk about it yet, actually." admitted Holley.

"Oh, I see."

"I think we should aim for April 30, though." she said, after thinking for a few seconds.

"April 30? But that's Tuesday. I despise Tuesdays." said Finn.

"Well, Tuesday is Mater and I's favorite day of the week!" said Holley.

"Oh, that's perfecto!" said Finn. "You had better get the major details figured out pretty soon, though. Like a location. And food."

"You're right! I'll go do that now. Come with me." said Holley.

"Ok." said Finn, and he and Holley went back to see Mater.

"Hey, Mater!" yelled Holley.

"Yeah?" "Where should the wedding be? I don't think there's anywhere in town big enough." she said.

"YEeaaAh..." Mater said as he thought. But then, he thought of something! "I think I know a few good fields nearby. Wanna get married in a field?"

"OF COURSE! A field is perfect. What does it look like?" said Holley.

"It has dirt and grass."

"Perfect! You see, dear, we can adjust the field however we like. Maybe we could have the food on a giant dirt mound hill thing! It would interest all of our guests! And us! And we can temporarily plant millions of flowery bushes! And stick candles and plastic birds in them! It would be so romantic! Oh, yes, and what do you think about getting married on April 30? It's my day off from spy work."

"Oh, yeah, the 30th is a Tuesday! My favorite day of the week! That's perfect!" said Mater.

"It's only perfect because we'll finally get to be together. Forever!" said Holley sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! The first chapter. I hope to update soon! <strong>

**-B&S4E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Which of these tables to you like the best?" Holley asked Mater as they flipped through the table store pamphlet.<br>"Uh... The white ones." Mater replied, since the other choice was blue, which Mater couldn't stand.  
>"So do I! Marvelous! We'll order these. What about the table cloths? I like the lace ones."<br>"Yeah! They look cool!"

"What do you think of these charming yellow napkins?" Holley asked a few pages later.  
>"They're cute!"<p>

"How about this plastic silverware?"  
>"I can't stand plastic!"<br>"Oh, good, because I can't, either," Holley said. "Instead, I'll get the silver looking silverware."

"Yippee!"  
>Which place cards should we pick?"<br>"I kind of like the ones with the fruit on it." Mater said.  
>"Oh, I never noticed those before! Oh, you're brilliant! I love 'em."<p>

"And I know we agreed on the yellow plates earlier. So, now that that is settled, I'm going to the table store with Finn to place my order. Do you like daises?

"Yeah."  
>"Good. Now I can get the centerpieces as well! Yay! See you later, dear."<br>"Okay. I gotta go help McQueen with his painting."  
>"Goodbye!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn, thank you so much for coming with me to the table store. I don't know what I'd do without you."<p>

"Well, you know me! I love tables!" Finn joked.  
>Holley laughed at his joke.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, this is Wingedd Tables. What can I get for you today?" The table salescar said.<p>

"Yes, I need 20 of your white tables, lace tablecloths, fruiot place cards, yellow napkins, silver looking silverware, and daisy centerpieces."  
>"Yeah, well, we're out of daises. It's going to be another 2 hours to get some more," The salescar replied.<br>"Oh." Holley said, feeling depressed. "Well, I can sit in your waiting room and read magazines until they're ready. How about you, Finn?"  
>"Oh, umm.. I was thinking of driving around downtown."<br>"Very well. Be back here in two hours."

* * *

><p><p>

Finn stopped for some coffee at the local coffee shop, and he thought about what his next mission would possibly be. Ironically, a familiar looking car drove into the store.  
>"GIMME SOME COFFEE!" the car demanded.<p>

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Finn thought. He turned around to look at the car. He saw that it wasn't just any car. It. WAS. A. LEMON!

"You! Lemon!" Finn called, thinking of giving the car a lecture on etiquette. And then he realized that it wasn't just a lemon. It was Acer, one of the worst lemons!

"Hey, McMissile, how ya been?"  
>"I'm awful, now that you're here. What are you doing?"<br>"Oh, that's too bad, because hoped you were feeling bad! I'm doing well, ever since I escaped from prison!" Acer said happily.  
>Finn Gasped. "You ESCAPED?!"<p>

"Yeah. Me and all the other guys. We live for breaking out of jail. And for getting mad at people!" said Acer happily.

"Everyone's escaped?" A horrified Finn asked.  
>"Yeah. Where's your smart-o purple girl spy partner? And your dented tow truck? I bet THEY'D be able to help you. HAhahaahahaha!" Acer laughed.<p>

"How dare you!" Finn exclaimed. "First you insult my comrades, and now you shock me so much that I forget about my coffee and now it's getting cold. I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THIS COFFEE!"  
>"That's the way life is, McMissile. We can't all pay attention to our coffee. Until later! Be sure to let your friends know that we're back!" Acer said, and laughed an evil laugh. "We're EVERYWHERE..."<br>"I will! I will tell them! I'll tell Mater and- Oh no! Holley! I can't possibly tell her, she'd be too upset to think about her weddin-" Finn realized in horror that he had blabbed to a lemon about Holley's wedding.  
>"A wedding, you say! Perfect. See you later! :D" Acer said, and he ran out before Finn could do anything.<p>

"Oh, no. Oh, NO! Oh, I shan't tell Holley anything about this. It would destroy everything!"  
>Little did he know that indeed, everything would come close to being destroyed.<p>

* * *

><p>"There you are, Finn! Why, Finn! You look as if you dumped cold coffee on yourself!"<br>"No. A rather silly person spilled it on me." lied Finn, not wanting to say that he dumped cold coffee on himself out of fury that a bunch of lemons had escaped from jail and that he was so close to one of them and did nothing.  
>"Well, we had better go, my centerpieces, tables, tablecloths, napkins, silverware, and place cards are done."<br>"Good. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Hello, dear! What did you do today?" Holley called when she &amp; Finn returned.<br>"We repainted my trailer." McQueen said proudly.

"How lovely. I always love seeing things after they've been repainted. Come along, Mater, we have more things to plan. you might as well come too, Lightning. I need your opinion on gazebos. And you too, Mater!"  
>"Okey Dokey. See you around, Finn."<br>"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Finn replied. As soon as everyone was gone, Finn thought to himself, "Oh, if the lemons find out anything about the wedding... Even the napkins. Oh, we'll be done for."

Finn was in trouble.

* * *

><strong>So, there you have it! Poor Finn. :(<br>I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
>-B&amp;S4E<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Finn received a telegram from Acer saying that Finn had better be careful with this wedding. Finn decided to hide it and not tell Holley. It would make her sad. Sad, sad, sad.<p>

Everything went normal for most of the morning. Finn visited with Guido, cleaned his spy equipment, and watched Mater rescue a tourist from an evil cactus. And then, Holley came up to talk to him.

"Finn, have you seen my plates?"

"I thought we put them in that garage!" Finn asked.

"So did I! Oh, maybe someone took them out to look at them. They're such pretty plates.."

"Yes, they are. Good thing you didn't get the red ones!" Finn said.

"I know! Red. Ugh, red. Eeew." Holley said disgustedly.

"So, what else do you have to plan?"

"Well, Mater and I are going to choose a field this afternoon. Would you like to come?" Holley cordially asked him.

"Oh, yes!" Finn said, but didn't say that he just wanted to keep an eye on the place so he could throw away any lemons who came to be mean.

"All right, then. We'll pick you up after lunch and the go field shopping. Although we aren't going to buy it. This is so exciting!

So Finn went with Mater and Holley to help them decide on a good field. They chose the ones near the big rocks, which Mater and Holley loved and Finn liked how there were rocks nearby to throw at the lemons. After that, they went home.

"Finn, I worried about my plates. Would you help me look for them?" Holley begged him.

"Of course! We'll ask everyone in town about them."

And that's exactly what they did. But nobody had seen them. Except for Sheriff. They didn't ask him because we was talking to someone on the telephone. And Red. He was crying. From, happiness, they hoped. But alas, the plates were lost.

"Oh, well. Perhaps they'll turn up in the morning." Holley said when they finished searching town.

"I'm sure they will." But Finn left as soon as Holley went to go check the garage one last time. He had some lemons to punch! Oh, he couldn't wait to punch them with his tires. Punchy!

He checked the garage where they had last seen the plates and looked for suspicious stuff. He didn't detect anything except for a faint smell.. What was that smell? Then it hit him, as if a monster truck tire had been dropped on him! It smelled like coffee.

Coffee! He had last seen Acer at a coffee shop. This had to be Acer's doing.

"I wish I had a better sense of smell. then I could follow the coffee smell trail. But this is a good clue! It says that he's not too far away!"

"What are you talking about, Finn?" Holley asked, driving up to him.

"This treasure map I found." Finn lied. "I think I'm close to finding the treasure."

"Oh, really? Cool. Good luck! What do you think the treasure is?"

"It's hard to know when it's still buried." Finn replied.

"Oh, you're right. Well, goodbye!"

"Thank you!" Finn called to her.

Finn drove to the field as fast as he could to make sure everything was all right over there. He got back to find the field COVERED IN ROCKS! Well, there were already rocks nearby, but they were to the side. It was as if the rocks had multiplied by five times and then thrown themselves all over the field. It was awful. Finn was so frustrated that he just drove all the way home.

"Rocks! How could they?!" Finn said angrily.

"Rocks?" What are you talking about, Finn?" Mater asked, driving into the room.

"Oh. I was just thinking about that term "Rats!". I thought it sounded better if you changed it to "Rocks!". Don't you agree?"

"Oh, sure. I suppose so." Mater doubtfully replied.

"So..." Finn said, trying to change the subject. "How's your day going?"

"Oh, it's going pretty well. I finished towing tourists around town, so Lightning and I thought it would be fun to go do donuts in that field Holley and I picked."

"But, but..." Finn stammered. He had to come up with an excuse! What if they found the rocks? "Won't that ruin the grass?"

"No. We know how to fix it. You'll never know some car was doing donuts on it!" Mater said confidently.

"DONUTS ROCK!" McQueen yelled!

"Oh, but! But..." Finn tried saying something.

"But what, Finn?"

"Did you hear about the flower field by Oval Rock? It's better for donuts. I should know." Finn said.

"Wow! Cool! Thanks, Finn. I guess we'll go there instead." Mater said, leaving with McQueen.

So Mater and Lightning donutted to their hearts content. Then they fixed the flowers and went home.

"You were right, Finn. That flower field was AWESOME!" Mater said when he was back.

Just then Holley walked in.

"Hello, Holley."

"Hello, Mater, dearest."

"Hello, Holley"

"Hello, Lightning."

"Hello Holley"

"Hello, Finn. Did you find your treasure?" Holley asked.

"No. All I found was some rocks." Finn told her, which was actually true. Although he hadn't exactly been looking for treasure.  
>"Did you find your plates?"<p>

"No." Holley said sadly, and frowned. "Perhaps They'll turn up later. For now I'll just relax." she said.

"Great!" said Finn with a nervous laugh. Oh, what was he going to do? And what would happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! I love this chapter. YAY!<br>**-B&S4E


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I have a new chapter for you! :D**

* * *

><p>Finn decided that night that when everyone was asleep, he would sneak out and try again to find the lemons.<p>

"I don't think they're hiding anywhere in town," thought McMissile. "The town is too small for that."  
>He drove around the town in circles just to be sure, though.<p>

"No, they're not here. Hmmmm... Wait, what about the forest?" Finn wondered.

"Forests are creepy. Lemons are creepy. Maybe two creepy things decided to get together to be even MORE creepy! Yes! That's brilliant! YAY! Well, lemons! You aren't going to creep me out tonight! Maybe next time! Ha! Ah! HAHA!"  
>He took off to the forest, but then slowed down because he thought he might accidentally wake someone up and make them mad. And then he went back because he needed a lantern or a flashlight or a candle. And then he abandoned that idea because he remembered that had headlights.<p>

"Lemons? Where are you?" Finn called into the night. "Give me back my plates!" And then he remembered that they were Holley's plates. "Give me back Holley's plates!" he corrected himself.

"MCMIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSILEE..." whispered a creepy voice that sounded weird and familiar. "I know you're heeeere..."

"Who are you? Are you a lemon? Aah!"

The strange voice giggled.

"I think you'll figure it out." The voice told Finn. "Bye, now! I hope you're smart enough to figure out who this is. If not, you're not that smart."

"Come here!" Finn demanded. He tried chasing the voice based on his hearing, but didn't get anywhere."What a bummer." Finn sighed. Where else could they be?" Finn wondered. Then he gasped. "What if they heard my plans? And decided to steal more things while I was gone!? Oh no! I'm coming, centerpieces! And place cards, tables, tablecloths, and napkins!"

But when Finn returned, everything was still there.

"Well, I did not enjoy that." Finn grouchily said. What a boring waste of time!

Then he thought some more.

"Coffee!" Finn said, realizing something.

"Finn? Is that you?" said a voice. Holley! AAAH!

"Umm, yes, Holley. It is I." Finn said. "I was just thinking about coffee. I want some. I'll go find some somewhere."

"Oh, how nice. You should really go to bed, though. You need at least 8 hours of sleep every night."

"Oh, don't worry. I will. I just wanted to get some and... save it for morning." Finn said, giving Holley a weird but reassuring smile.

"Ok. I'm going to bed again. Goodnight!" Holley said, leaving.

"Okay, where was I? Oh, yes, coffee! How could I forget that? Oh, Finn, you're silly." Finn told himself.

"Anyway, the coffee! I'll go to that town where I found Acer in the coffee shop! They must be there!" Finn said, getting hyper. Then he noticed the clock. "Oh, it's getting late, though...NO! A spy never sleeps! And a spy is not a good spy if he goes to sleep at a bad time! That's like welcoming danger! And I shan't welcome danger! I'm going to that town!" Finn yelled, and then stopped because he might wake someone up. And then he left.

"I'm on my way! Everything is perfect!" Finn said happily.

When he got to the town, the sun had just risen.

"Oh, I am rather tired. Maybe I should visit that coffee shop again..." Finn thought. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Finn said.

"It's Mater." Mater said.

"Hi, Mater!"

"Where are you, Finn? You're late for breakfast!"

"I am! How awful of me! I do apologize. But I'm in an odd situation, so I won't be able to make it."

"Are you sure? Fillmore made pancakes!" Mater said, knowing Finn's fondness of Fillmore's pancakes.

"He did?! Ohhhh...I'm afraid I'll have to refuse them today."

"Wow, that's weird. Talk to you later, though!"

"Oh! I'm missing out on Fillmore's pancakes! Why did I go on this trip?" Then determination hit him.

"Because Holley's wedding is about to be destroyed! I must stop them! Holley and Mater must live happily ever after!" Finn yelled at himself. Then he had some coffee and toast.

"Now! Back to my lemon search." Finn said. He investigated all the places he and Holley had visited during their little trip. He questioned the store owners, but nobody knew anything, making Finn sad. He sniffed the air constantly, trying to catch a whiff of coffee, but smelled nothing. Then he got another phone call.

"Finn? Hello, it's Holley."

"Hi, Holley."

"Where are you? You're late for lunch. You already missed Fillmore's awesome pancakes." Holley said.

Finn inwardly cried and vowed to buy some from Fillmore when he returned.

"Oh, I was driving around and I ran into an old friend. We're about to have lunch together." Finn lied.

"Oh, how nice! Have fun with your friend. Any luck on the plates?"

"No." said Finn, genuinely sad.

'Oh, well. Goodbye, Finn. Have a good lunch!" Holley said sweetly.

Finn hung up. He was sad. He just couldn't find any of the lemons.

Just then, Finn saw one! He chased it!

"Get over here, you lemon!" Finn yelled when he was getting closer to it.

"Catch me if you can!" teased the lemon.

"I will! ARRG!" Finn yelled and continued to chase him. He chased the lemon all the way to a rusty, ugly, old building.

'Hey, guys! Look what I found!' said the lemon. Suddenly, more and more lemons appeared.

"Well, well, well! McMissile! Enjoy your cold coffee?!" teased Acer as he came into view.

"No." Finn said.

"Well, how are you?" Acer said, strangely polite.

"I'm... suspicious!" Finn said.

"You should be. Because we're about to TIE YOU UP!" Acer said, mean again.

Other lemons made sure Finn couldn't get away, and then Grem, Acer's friend, talked to Finn.

"Leave me alone, please." Finn said.

We'll leave you alone if you agree to destroy the wedding." Grem said.

He gasped. "Destroy the wedding? I could never do that. Holley is like a daughter to me." he said, tearing up a little bit.

"Fine, you wimp. Then we'll do it for you!" Acer said, and everyone laughed. "Suit yourself!"

The lemons kicked him out of their building and then dragged him all the way back to Radiator Springs.

"Don't think about going back to our hideout, either! We built a new one!" Grem said.

"Yeah! It's spooky!" said another lemon.

"By the way, did I tell you about the yellow plates I was given recently?" Acer said with a villainous laugh.

"It was you! I knew it! I smelled that coffee in the garage!" Finn said, horrified.

"Yeah, yeah, it was me. Big surprise. But I'm getting sick of just the plates. I want more..." Acer said evilly.

Finn was mad. 'I suppose you covered the field with rocks, too, hmmmmmm?"

"Actually, that was Grem."

"Oh." Finn said.

'Well, I guess we'll let you go now. Good luck protecting all that stuff. especially when the happy couple buys even more. EHEHEHEE." Acer laughed.

Then the lemons untied Finn and ran away so fast that he could not catch any of them.  
>Finn was sad. He would have to take even better care of the wedding purchases. And clear up the field. And convince the lemons to give him back the plates. And get some pancakes. And keep it all a secret from everyone. Oh, there was so much to do!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I like this chapter! I hope you do, too! :)<strong>

**-B&S4E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you like my new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Finn!" Look at this!" Holley gleefully screamed at Finn when she saw him the next morning.<p>

"What is it?" asked Finn.

"Only the most divine wedding cake in the history of cake!" Holley squealed. "Don't you love it?"

"Oh, yes!" Finn said. He was as happy and excited as Holley now! "It's gorgeous!"

"Oh, I just hope Mater likes it. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't!"

"I'm sure he will! Is it expensive?"

"I was so excited, I forgot to check." said Holley.

"Then yes, he'll love it! Oh, wait..." Finn said, realizing that he was a very silly car.

"I know what you mean. I'll be back later, I want to show him now!" said Holley, and she drove out of the room.

"MAAAter!" Holley yelled.

"Good morning!" Mater said.

"Oh, good morning. I forgot all about good mornings. I was so excited!"

"Excited about what?" Mater asked.

"THIS cake!" Holley cried with joy. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Mater said. "Like it? Holley, it's the most beautiful, stunning, delicious, and happy cake I've ever laid my two eyes on!"

"Oh, may I get it then?"

"Duh." said Mater.

Holley screamed and then drove off to the phone to place the order right away. Meanwhile...

"I never should have approved of that cake! It's fancy! Lemons destroy fancy things! Which is very rude! Now I have to protect a cake on top of everything else! Everything else? Oh no! I hope the lemons didn't steal more thingys!" He drove away.

"OH no! I'm too late!" Finn yelled. The centerpieces were gone!

Finn grew desperate. He sniffed the air for coffee but found no clues.

"Oh, wait! Silly me. Mater or Holley could have moved them. I'll just ask them. But I should lock the doors just in case." So Finn locked the door.

"Say, Mater? What do you think of... daisies?" Finn asked. Maybe if he asked Mater some vague questions about it, he would find out who took them.

"I love em! Did you know that Holley and I chose daisy centerpieces for our wedding?"

"No." said Finn. "When did you last see any daises?"

"When McQueen and I were doing those donuts." Mater reminded him.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that. Carry on. Well, actually, stay here. If you stole something, where would you hide it?"

"Maybe in a trashcan." said Mater. "Or maybe I'd bury it. Yeah, I like that better!"

"Ah, thank you." Finn said. "Goodbye!"

Finn madly drove around town and searched through every trashcan in town, because he didn't like to dig. Then he saw Holley searching through a trashcan, too.

"I say, Holley, what are you doing?"

"Investigating." said Holley.

Finn decided to try going to that town again and trying to find the lemons' new hideout.

"Now, I wonder where Finn is going." said Holley. "Maybe I should follow him. OOh I didn't order my awesome cake yet. Why didn't I do that earlier?" She drove to the nearest phone.

"Mater, where are you going?" asked Holley.

"Lightnign and I thought we'd go drives in circles around the nearby area for a few hours."

"Sounds fun! Don't be late for lunch, now."

"We won't! said Lightning and Mater simultaneously.

"Oh, wait! Mater, what cake do you like?"

"Any cake is perfect as long as you order it." Mater said.

"Oh, how sweet, dearest love."

"Well, good luck ordering that cake!" said Mater.

"Thank you." said Mater.

"Yeah." said Lightning.

As soon as they were gone, Holley realized that Mater hadn't even answered her question properly. She was going to have to have a chat with him later. But for now, she would ask the rest of the town what cake they liked. Except for the tourists. That would be too many people.

"Sally, what cake do you like?"

"Pink." said Sally.

"Thank you!" Holley said, and she drove away.

"Fillmore, what cake do you like?"

"Organic." said Fillmore.

"Thank you!" said Holley.

"Sheriff, what cake do you like?"

"Pineapple."

"What an interesting response! Thank you!" Holley said.

"Good morning, Luigi! What cake do you like?"

"I'm crazy about strawberry." said Luigi.

Holley wanted to ask Guido, but she couldn't remember the Italian word for cake. So she just assumed that he liked vanilla cake. She couldn't find anybody else from town. Perhaps they were taking out the garbage.

"Well, I know Mater and I like chocolate. Finn mentioned chocolate once, but he wasn't talking about cake. I'll just assume he , dear me, I forgot Lightning! Maybe he likes chocolate, too. Chocolate it is!" said Holley. She felt bad because not many said chocolate, but at least nobody had any severe chocolate allergies. So she placed the order.

"Oh, I love that cake! I love that cake so much that I'm going to go relax in our wonderful field." Holley said, and she went to the field. The field was clear because Finn got up extremely early and put the crazy messy rocks away.

"Oh, look! There's Lightning and Mater!"

"HELLO HOLLEY" yelled Lightning.

"MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Mater. "How're you?" he said when he cought up.

"Mater yay! Do you think that one rock is a bit tilted? asked Holley.

Mater looked at it. Lightning helped him.

"Yeah." said Mater.

"Now, I wonder how that happened. It's a very large rock."

"You needn't fear!" yelled Mater, and together, he and Lightning fixed the rock.

"Oh, you're amazing! Now everything's perfect!"

Well, everything was perfect for Holley. But for Finn...

He hadn't found a single lemon hideout. Or lemon, for that matter. But what would happen next? Last time they tied him up and threatened him. He was going to need help. Either someone very talented beside Mater and Holley, or someone big and potentially scary. SIDDELY! His plane friend was perfect for the job. Finn insanely drove to the nearest telephone and called him.

"Hello?" asked Siddely on the phone.

"Siddely!" yelled Finn.

"Finn!"

"Siddely, where are you? I need your help!" Finn said.

"Finnn! Old buddy, I'm in Australia! I'll be back for the wedding though, don't worry!"

"I need you here before then! Can you make it?" Finn asked. What if he said no?

"No." Siddely said, making Finn's nightmare come true.

Finn groaned inwardly. "Well, enjoy Australia!" he said, and hung up. He was mad at Siddely. How dare he run off to Australia when he was needed in Radiator Springs! Finn was mad.

Holley and Mater weren't mad, however. They just got the most amazing wedding cake! And even better, Lightning was overjoyed when Holley told him the cake was chocolate. That afternoon, Mater and Holley mailed invitations to everyone invited who wasn't in town and planned a trip to find a good string quartet. And then Holley scolded him for not properly answering her question about cake properly, but he took it very well.

Unfortunately, things were going to be getting even WORSE!

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! What's going to happen? :O You'll have to find out later! Until then, bye! :D<strong>

**-B&S4E**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got a new chapter! Things are going to start getting pretty crazy!**

* * *

><p>The next day Mater &amp; Holley got back from their trip to find a good string quartet. It was rather successful, they thought. They even stopped at a candle store and bought candles. But everything turned awful when they got home.<br>First, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Holley.

"It's Finn." said Finn.

"Hello Finn." said Holley.

"I'm stuck in traffic and won't be able to make it back in time for dinner."

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope your traffic clears up soon."

They said goodbye and hung up.

"What a shame! I even planned to have pears for dessert, Finn's favorite." Holley sighed.

In reality, Finn found a suspicious rusty license plate on a nearby road and wanted to do lemon investigating. Unfortunately he didn't know that his favorite dessert would be served at dinner. And unfortunately the license plate wasn't even a license plate. I t was an old abandoned hubcap that no car wanted anymore. it was actually really sad when Finn thought about it. Even more sad when it didn't belong to a lemon, either. Finn was determined to not give up, however! Oooh, how he hated giving up! His determination was rewarded, though! Because, the next afternoon, HE FOUND A LEMON!

"LEMON!" Finn screeched when it came into view.

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed the lemon. Fortunately for Finn, this was one of the dumber lemons, and it led him right to the lemons' new hideout.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" Shouted a nearby lemon. The unintelligent lemon was still screaming.

"ITS MCMISSILE!" sobbed the lemon.

The other lemon looked out the window and screamed at the sight of Finn. "LOCK THE DOORS!" he yelled.

"OPEN UP!" Finn yelled.

The lemons were not enthusiastic abut talking to Finn, but eventually they sent Acer to go talk to him.

"Whaddya want, McMissile? This isn't YOUR hideout. It's OURS."

"I know that!" growled Finn.

"Well, then what are you doing here?" asked Acer.

"I'm trying to make you stop being mean!" said Finn.

"Awwww, how considerate of you!" teased Acer. "But we're just not capable of being nice! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"YES YOU ARE. and you had better try. The wedding's coming up! I don't want anything bad to happen!"

"Ha! Too late for that. We still have some of your stuff, and we've got a few more tricks up our headlights!"

Finn gasped. "More!? You're terrible cars!"

Acer laughed manically. "I take that as a super duper compliment!" Acer started drving towards the door. "See ya 'round, McMissile! Just remember: There's no way you can stop us!"

"NOOOOOOO!" sobbed Finn once Acer went back inside and locked the door.

"Oh no! Oh no! Ohno! NO! What's going on?! What's going to happen? Why didn't I tell THEM to be on the lookout?! Say! That's a grand idea!" said Finn. He drove back to the lemon hideout.

"HEY YOU LEMONS! You may be threatening, but I've still got my eye on you! You fellas better watch out or else YOURE GONNA GET IT. So stay away from me, Holley, Mater, and Radiator Springs in general!"

So Finn left the hideout again, but this time with a confident grin. He was awesome.

Finn thought his speech was very convincing, and for a few weeks, it seemed to actually be working. The happy couple bought more wedding supplies, and none of it got stolen. And there was not a trace of coffee in the air except at Flo's Cafe. That was normal, though.

But a few weeks before the wedding, more stuff went wrong.

Holley and Mater went out for a relaxing drive one weekend and decided to go by their field again.

"AAAAH I can't believe it! Just a few more weeks and we'll be married!"

"WOOOOOOHOOOO!" screamed Mater.

Holley laughed. Mater had such a charming sense of humor.

It was a happy drive until they saw the field.

"AAAAAH!" Holley screamed in pure horror. "Our field! Our perfectly marvelous, beautiful field! It... it's covered in ROCKS!"

Mater was angry.

"Who would do this?!" cried Holley. "Oh, if I find them I will be even more angry than I am now!"

Mater and Holley decided to go back to town and report this incident of crime.

"Sherrif!" cried Holley.

"Yeah?" said Sheriff.

"A terriby nasty person covered our perfect field in ROCKS!" said Holley.

Sheriff gasped and drove over to the field to investigate.

"Say, Holley, what's going on? You look angry." said Finn.

"Finn." said Holley. "Our field is covered in ROCKS."

"Oh no, not again!" groaned Finn before he could stop and think about what he was saying.

"Again? What do you mean, 'again'? Has this happened before?"

"Maybe. said Finn as a bad excuse.

"FINN! Why didn't you tell me? Ugh! Well, now I'm going to see what's up at the field." said Holley, and she drove away.

Finn was worried about the rocks showing up again. He decided to check on the supplies Mater & Holley had bought.

He opened the door, and the centerpieces were missing!

"LEMONS!" screamed Finn. "Oh, you tricked me! I thought I made a convincing speech! But I was wrong! You're evil! Pure evil! Now you REALLY better watch out!"

Now that Holley know that someone was causing trouble, Finn decided to tell her anyway. But he couldn't find her. So he told Mater instead.

"Mater" said Finn. "Someone stole your centerpieces. and your plates, too, although I bought some white ones and painted them yellow so you would think they were still here. I'm not very good at painting." admitted Finn.

"AAAAH OH NO" screamed Mater. "We gotta tell Holley and find out who did this!"

But then the phone rang and Mater had to answer it.

"Hello?...No, this is Mater...Yeah, I'm him...Yes...WHAT?! THE CAKE DELIVERY'S BEEN CANCELLED?" Mater said.

"Oh no!" cried Finn.

Mater screamed, dropped the phone and drove backwards around town while screaming because he was mad and shocked.

Finn decided that he had to go break the news to Holley. She would be heartbroken! Oh well.

"Holley." said Finn.

"Yes, Finn?" said Holley.

"Your cake delivery got cancelled."

"Oh no!" cried Holley.

"And your centerpieces are stolen."

"Oh NO!" cried Holley.

"And I fooled you into thinking that your plates had been returned, but they weren't. Those are white plates that I painted yellow. I stink at painting." sighed Finn.

"OH NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Holley. "Finn! What do we do?! I don't have time to order more!"

"I wish I knew what to do, bu-" Finn stopped. He saw a Lemon driving away! Lemon!

"Oh! OH!" yelled Finn, and he drove away before Holley could ask him what was going on.

"Finn! Hey, FINN! Where are you going?" screamed Holley.

Sad, depressed, and mournful, Holley drove back to Radiator Springs. She checked the room with all her wedding supplies, and she indeed found no centerpieces and badly painted plates. And, she found that the candles were missing, too. Finn must have overlooked that. She left the room feeling sad.

"Hi, Holley!" said Lightning when he saw her. "Hey, are you upset?"

"Yes! I'm upset. Oh, I'm SO upset! I can't get married anymore."

"Why not?" asked Lightning, confused.

"Because nobody likes me! My plates and centerpieces are cone, my cake is ruined, the field is covered in rocks, I think Finn ran away, and now I can't find the candles! Just face it, I don't deserve a wedding! Much less a nice one." she said, and ran off to her room, sobbing.

Later, Mater had calmed down, stopped screaming and driving backwards, and found Lightning.

"Hey, Holley's upset. Go talk to her." Lightning told him.

"Okey dokey!" said Mater.

"Hey, my perfect girlfriend, are you upset?" Mater said when he got to Holley's room.

"Yes." sighed Holley.

"You, know, we can fix it!" said Mater optimistically. But Holley was in no mood to be optimistic.

"No we can't! Everything's messed up! I don't want to get married!"

"But-but-but-but" said Mater.

"Stop it! I'm upset and all you want to do is make everything better again!" Holley complained.

"But I love you!" said Mater, getting very sad. "You said earlier today that you couldn't wait to get married!"

"Well, forget it! I don't want to marry you anymore. I never liked you, anyway." said Holley bitterly.

"Well then, what am I supposed to do now?" asked Mater

"I don't know. Go save someone stuck in a canyon, for all I care!" snapped Holley.

"Oh, okay. Goodbye." sighed Mater, and he left.

Holley sighed when he left "Oh, Holley! What an idiot you are. why did you do this? You only gave yourself disappointment! Oh, well, that's all behind me now. I'm going back to England!" Holley said, sounding very determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Now what will happen? I guess you'll have to wait and find out. See you next time!<strong>

**-B&S4E**


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually Mater finished checking the canyon, and went to find Holley. Lightning joined him. So did Finn. As they were heading into town, they saw Fillmore.

"Hello Filmore" said Lightning.

"Hey brrros." said Fillmore.

"Have you seen Holley?" asked Mater frantically

"Yeah, she went to the airport. But she stopped by my place to give me a rad hubcap she found." said Fillmore.

"WHAT" said Mater.

All 3 guys drove to the nearest airport. Mater saw an airport ticket person and said "Hey, when's the next flight for London?"

"Not for another 18 hours" said the ticket lady.

"Ok" said the guys. "She must be somewhere here in the airport"

So they looked and looked and finally found Holley!

"HEY HOLLEY!" yelled Finn.

"AAAHH! FINN! AND MATER! AND LIGHTNING!" Holley ran away and hid in a janitor closet.

"Holley!" Finn said, "Get out of there before the janitor gets mad at you!"

"Why?" whined Holley.

"So you can get married!"

"I'm not doing it, Finn. Nobody likes me."said Holley.

"Mater likes you."

"No he doesn't. He probably just wanted to eat wedding cake."

"I like you." said Finn.

"Why would you like me?"

"You're my spy partner!"

"That may be, but I can tell, you're lying! Go away. Nobody wants to see me get married!" said Holley.

"Yes we do! It's the lemons!" cried Finn.

"What lemons?" said Holley.

"uMM LET ME IN FIRST" said Finn since he was nervous that lemons could be spying on him. Holley actually agreed to let him in though.

"I'm sorry I never told you earlier, but the lemons are the ones responsible." explained Finn.

"And you didn't tell me? I knew it! I knew you were lying when you said you liked me!" Holley said, angry. She honked her horn right in Finn's ears.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, what's going on?" said Mater and Lightning, who had been eating cake outside the door, burst open the door to the closet.

"Finn's trying to ruin our wedding!" said Holley.

"I didn't mean to!" Finn said.

"Finn? You're the one doing this?" said Mater. "I'm so disappointed in you, Finn!"

"?Me? Wha- why- who- wha- NO! IT WAS LEMONS!"

"Lemons?" asked Lightning.

"Yes, lemons!" said Finn.

"Lemons?" asked Mater.

"Yeah, the lemons were stealing all your stuff and ruining your plans,." said Finn.

"That makes a gazillion times more sense!" said Mater, relieved. "Well then, Holley, my perfect girlfriend, shall we beat up some lemons?"

"Ew. No. I want to stay here." said Holley.

"Well, if you don't wanna beat up lemons, could we still get married?"

"Oh, silly little Mater, of course not! We have no cake, or centerpieces. Or plates. Or even a suitable field! It's impossible to get married now." said Holley.

"B-B-B-B-ut all our friends are coming." protested Mater.

"Oh, yeah. Too bad. I'm going to take a nap while I wait for my plane." said Holley, and she kicked Finn and Mater and Lightning out of the closet.

"Oh FINNN what are we going to do!" sobbed Mater.

"Don't panic!" said Finn.

"I really wanted to get married!" sobbed Mater.

"I really Wanted to see Mater get married!" whined Lightning.

"Calm down, fellas. I've got a plan!" said Finn.

"What, are we going to fix the wedding?" said Lightning.

"Maybe later. But actually, I wanted to beat up the lemons!" said Finn.

"Oh, good. idea!" Mater and Lightning said.

"Hey, I've never beat up lemons before." Lightning realized.

"Oh, it'a okay, you can tag along." said Finn.

"YAHOOOO" Lightning said.

"All right guys, we have 18 hours to find and beat up all the lemons!" Finn said.

So the three cars started their lemon search. They went to all the places Finn had spotted lemons before, from the garage to the coffee shop.

"Oh this is hopeless!" whined Lightning after a few hours.

"Not it's not! You just have to have patience, skill, and cheerfulness." said Finn.

"Oh okay." said Lightning.

"If we were lemons, where would we hide?" asked Finn.

"In an abandoned garage!" said Mater.

"In a bank!" said Lightning.

"Hmmm. I don't think so. Try again," Finn said.

"A factory?" asked Mater

"Underground?" suggested Lightning.

"In a tree?" said Mater.

"Yes! Lemons grow on trees. I bet that means that the lemons have built some big ginormous treehouse." said Finn.

"Woooooohooo!" said Mater "I got it!"

"No fair." said Lightning.

So Finn, Mater, and Lightning went into the nearest froest and carefully checked every tree for any secret holes or buttons or treehouses. Mater found a strange looking tree, but it wasn't lemon-worthy.

By this time, it was far after dinnertime, but the trio hadn't eaten and they were starving. Not to mention that it was dark and they couldn't carefully examine trees anymore. So they headed to a pizzeria.

"This pizza doesn't have lemon on it anywhere, does it?" Finn asked their waiter.

"Um, no." said the waiter.

"Thank goodness!" said Finn "I've had enough of thinking about lemons today."

So the three of them together ate five pizzas, and then tried to think of where else to look.

BUT THEN THEY SAW A LEMON!

Z"NYEAH NYEAH NYEEAHN NYAH NYEAAAAHH!" screamed a lemon and he drove away laughing bofore Ligning Mater anf Finn could catch him.

"Ugh, Lemons can be so childish!" said Lightning.

"LIGHTNING! That's it!" said Finn.

"Huh?"

"Lemons love trees, and they're childish! They must be hiding in the park!"

So the guys drove to the park, and sure enough, a lemon was kicking over a trashcan there. They were definitely in the right place.

HEY LEM-" Finn was about to yell, but Mater shushed him.  
>"Finn if we want to catch a lemon, we must think like lemons." said Mater. So the trio rolled around in some dirt and practiced their evil laughs and sure enough they were allowed inside the treehouse they found.<p>

Whoooaaaa, look at this place." said Mater. There were pictures of spies on the walls with big red Xs drawn on their faces.

Just then, they saw Acer.

"Yeah, beautiful , ain't it?" said Acer.

'Oh... yeah." said Mater.

Just then, Mater had an Idea. "Hey Acer, can uh, we talk to you in your office?"

"Yeah, whatevs. Follow me."

So they went to Acer's office.

"So Whaddya want?" said Acer.

All three sat by the door.

"I said, WHADDYA WANT?' Acer yelled.

"We WANT YOU TO LEAVE MATER AND HOLLEY ALOOOONNNNEEE!" Yelled Lighting, and in one swift move, he shut the door and locked acer inside.

They did the same with Grem and all the other lemons with offices.

Then they jumped out from behind corners and convined the other lemons to stay away or else they would start calling them the "Quadruple Annoying Lemon Losers" for the rest of their lives, to which the lemons agreed.

"WOOHOO! WE DID IT! HOORAY!" they yelled when they left the tree house.

"Holley and I can get married again! said Mater happily.

"No you can't!" said Lightning.

"LIGHTNING I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" cried Mater.

"I AM!" said Lightning. "But she was all complaining about how all the stuff was missing."

"Oooh, he's right" said Finn.

They looked at a clock.

"All right, guys, we have 12 hours to get all the stuff back, not to mention get Holley back!"

They all tire-bumped. "LET'S DO THIS!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! It's finally finished! I hope you like the last chapter of Mater and Holley's wedding! :D**

* * *

><p>So the men all went back to Radiator Springs. They got the whole town to pitch in. Mater and Sheriff went and cleaned up the field.<p>

Flo went into town and BEGGED the cake people to try to do the cake anyway. It took some extra money and lots of sass, but they agreed.

Sally and Lightning helped greet the guests as they arrive.

Luigi dug around in the storage room of his tire store and hew found a TON of yellow plates, that were even prettier than the ones Holley picked out.

Fillmore made the dirt mounds for the food .(out of organic dirt)

Sarge got the fireworks ready.

Guido and Lizzie drove as fast as they could into town and bought the rest of the supplies.

Ramone and Red planted a bunch of temporary rosebushes all over the feild.

Once Flo got back she put the candles and plastic birds in the bushes.

Luigi and Guido set up all the tables and centerpieces and plates.

Finn drove into town and picked up the cake once the bakers were done. and he also picked up Siddely from a nearby field.

Mater and Lightning went into town to buy new bowties.

"Well buddy!" said Mater, after that was done. "Now what?"

"Um, maybe we should go find Holley."  
>"Oh good idea!'<p>

So they drove to the airport.

But they couldn't find Holley. Her plane hadn't left yet. She wasn't in the janitor closet. They looked and looked and finally they found her behind a magazine rack.

"Ugh." said Holley. "What do YOU want?"

"I want you to come back!" said Mater.

Holley sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"WELL TOO BAD! SEE YOU LATER BOYS! said Holley as she drove away as fast as she could.

But Holley forgot the Lightning was there. Lightning, using his racing skills, caught Holley and he and Mater dragged Holley home.

"LEMME GO!" screamed Holley for the billionth time on the way home.

"No."said Mater for the millionth time.

"If you don't let me go in 5 seconds, I'll use my laser on you!" said Holley.

"Well if YOU don't be quiet, MATER WILL DRIVE YOU ALL OVER TOWN BACKWARDS FOR 45 HOURS!" screamed Lightning. Holley was quiet after that.

The trio drove back to town.

"Why did you drag me here anyway? You can't force me to marry you! It's illegal! If you try, I'm going to call you a loser in the wedding vows! Where's Finn? I want him to call Siddely to take me home."

'I am right behind you Holley!" said Finn. He had frosting splotches all over him, as picking up the cake had turned out to be a more difficult journey than expected.

"Why are you covered in frosting?" said Holley

"Because I was taking care of very important business" replied Finn smartly.

"Haha, what business? Spying on a cake? That's not funny, Finn."

"It's not supposed to be!" moaned Finn. "Just go inside and you'll see what I mean"

Holley entered the room and screamed!

"Finn! The wedding cake! It's stunning!"

"Glad you like it. Now, i have to go take out the trash, Be right back."

"Oh, Mater, isn't it stunning?" she said. And then she laughed "Oh, this reminds me of how we met."

"I reminds me of it, too. Hey, can we get married now that everything's back?" asked Mater.

"What? No! We only have the cake!" protested Holley

"Oh yeah, we fixed everything." recalled Mater.

Holley refused to believe him until he dragged her to the field and showed her everything.

"NOW can we get married again? PLEEEEEASE?" asked Mater.

Holley laughed. Mater was always funny when he said "please". She thought about it. "I suppose...Yes! We can do that."

WHEE HOO! Yelled Mater. He drove backwards around town screaming, this time out of joy.

Finally it was wedding day! The wedding ceremony took place in the beautiful field, with the rocks in the background. There were roses everywhere. Lightning was obviously Mater's best man, and Sally was Holley's maid of honor. Mater and Holley were originally hoping to convince Lightning to marry Sally so there would be a double wedding, but in the midst of all the lemon business they had completely forgotten.

"Are you nervous about marrying Holley?" asked Lightning.

"No way!" screamed Mater. "I'm so excited I could do donuts all the way to New York City and then back again, through Chicago!"

Back at the Wheel Well, Sally was helping Holley get ready.

"Are you nervous about marrying Mater?" asked Sally

"Oh of course not!" said Holley. "He's so funny. I like him."

Back at the field, Finn was the most confident he had felt in months. He had his best hubcaps on, and a new bowtie, and his favorite cologne. He did a lemon check one last time earlier that morning, and there was an absolute 0% chance of lemons at the wedding. It was the best feeling ever! And Siddely was there! His buddy!

After about 30 more minutes, the wedding party had all arrived.

Sheriff officiated, and Holley father, who was also Finn's friend, drove Holley down the aisle.

"Welcome everybody." said Sheriff. "We are gathered here today to join Mater and Holley by marriage. The couple has chosen to recite their own wedding vows."

Holley cleared her throat.

"A bad relationship is like a rose. It starts out beautiful and fresh and lively. But then, as time goes on, it gets brown around the edges. It gets less nice to look at, and sometimes bugs start to crawl on it. Then at last, it wilts and turns gross. And at the very end, it has turned smelly and has been thrown into the garbage, to be loved by nobody ever again. But, a good relationship is like a pressed rose. It starts out beautiful and fresh and lively. and then, before it gets brown and is thrown out, it is taken and lovingly pressed. Which makes it last forever. Mater, you are my pressed rose, and it is an extremely wonderful honor to marry you." said Holley.

Random guests sniffled, with tears sparkling in their eyes. Red cried.

"I like you Holley. And you're pretty and smart and I will love you forever." said Mater.

So they exchanged hubcaps and promised to do stuff for each other and then they kissed and then everyone went to the PARTY!

The party was a grand one. There was the cake, centerpieces, everything guests could want! They started with the dancing. They were originally going to dance after cake, but last time Holley's uncle danced after eating cake it didn't end well. Wingo was nice enough to DJ, and it was very lively! Guido surprised everyone with his awesome dance moves while Mater's dad's dancing just made everyone laugh. In a good way.

Then, everybody had a piece of the delicious, delicious, beautiful cake.

"Wow Holly, you picked the PERFECT cake." said Lightning. "I don't think even I could have picked out a better cake!"

"Oh thank you." said Holley.

"Mi è piaciuta la torta in modo molto!" said Guido.

"Oh?" said Holley.

"Oh, he says he liked the cake" translated Luigi

"Oh thank you." said Holley.

Then it was time for family traditions!

First Holley and Mater continued Holley's family tradition of burying a piece of the wedding cake, to symbolize Mater and Holley sticking together no matter what.

Then, per tradition, Mater's brother gave Mater and Holley a kazoo, to symbolize the fun they would have together.

After the traditions, everyone was a little unsure of what to do until Holley saw the big pile of presents they got. She screamed out of delight and began opening them immediately.

Sheriff gave them a rock with their names engraved on it.  
>Lightning gave them a magazine subscription.<p>

Lizzie gave them bumper stickers that said "Radiator Springs is AMAZING!"

Sally made a batch of their favorite diesel cookies.

Red gave them commemorative tissue boxes.

Luigi and Guido gave them both new sets of tires. And they also threw in a rug.

Flo gave them a plate that said "Flo's Diner" on it.

Ramone gave them a painting of China.

Sarge gave them a piece of metal he found in Washington DC.

Fillmore gave them a year's worth of organic fuel.

Everyone else gave them blenders and dishes and other things like that. Siddely got them an Australia snowglobe, though. The last present Holley opened said "To Holley and Mater, from Finn McMissile"

"Oh Finn! What did you get us?" asked Mater.

"Open it and find out!" said Finn.

Holley opened it to find a badly painted yellow plate. It came with a card that said "Keep this to remember all the fun that went behind this wedding. It will bring back all the memories. And you can show your houseguests what a bad painter I am. Finn."

"Oh Finn, this is the worst plate I have ever laid my eyes on! Thank you ever so much." said Holley, super happy. She showed it to all the guests with pride, even though some of them were choking back their laughter. It was truly an ugly plate.

After that, everyone pretty much did what they wanted. Some danced, some ate more food, some just talked. Oh, what a fun day it had been! It was sad to see it end. As a symbol of gratitude, Mater and Holley gave out staplers to all the guests.

So every guest who left was bursting with joy.

Mater and Holley didn't want to leave, but if they stayed, they'd never make it to the airport in time for their trip to Japan.

Finn had left about 2 minutes earlier, but Holley and Mater stopped him.

"Oh, Finn, we just wanted to say thank you. I know you didn't ruin our wedding. I'm glad you stopped the lemons. You're the best spy partner a spy could ever ask for." said Holley.

"So now what are you going to do, Finn?" said Mater.  
>Finn thought.<p>

"I'm going to put some more criminals in jail!"

"YEAAAH!" cheered Mater and Holley.

So Mater and Holley left for Japan, and Finn made it back to Radiator Springs. He thought about all that had happened.

"Oh I am so GLAD I don't ever have to worry about lemons anymore!"

Then Siddely flew over to Finn.

"Fin Finn FINNN we have to go to Chicago immediately! There are reports of rude lemons annoying the mayor! We have to stop him." said Siddely

Finn sighed, but then laughed. He had the best life ever.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! I can't believe it! :(<br>I had so much fun writing this story! I'm so glad I could share it with all of you. I can't wait to show you what I have in store next!**

**-B&S4E**


End file.
